Kiero's Story
by Kid-Vicious
Summary: I had lived in the orphanage for as long as I could remember probably because I was a................*read to find out*^-^


Kiero's Story By: Fallen Angel  
  
CHAPTER 1-  
  
'Sup the name's Kiero.........if your looking to read a nice story with a happy ending , this is the wrong book to read. If this is the case put this book down now. Anyway, your probably sitting on your nice couch in your nice normal house readin this from a fiction book. Well the truth is this is real. Maybe you don't believe me now, but once I'm done tellin my story you will. Im going to start from the beginning because well that's where all stories start, not the beginning of my life because then you would be reading this for well, ever. Im gonna start when "this" all began. I'm gonna start from when i discovered I was a mutant.............  
  
I had lived in the orphanage for as long as i could remember, and thats pretty far back. I came to this place not knowing my parents same as all the other poor souls there. I was pretty much your average orphan, a little under weight , a little scrawny, and with eyes that had seen what no kid my age should have seen, I looked just as normal too. Well at least before..... I had spiky black hair and wide blue eyes. But there was one difference between me and the rest of the kids at the orphanage, one that pretty much explained why i never got adopted. I guess im what u would call a "kleptomaniac". Basically i steal stuff, its not my fault and i dont even realize im doing it. But the fact is i still do it. Oh I had my share of families that wanted to adopt me but as soon as they looked at my papers they changed their minds and adopted some other kid. Well any way I was about 13 and still living at the same orphanage when I started ''changing".........................  
  
" BEEP!, BEEP!, BEEP! " I rolled over still half asleep and slammed my hand down on the annoying alarm clock. "Kiero" one of my roomates named Ryan said, "you have to get up, there are some people here that want to see all the kids in the orphanage." "uhhg, its to early, you know their not going to adopt me so why should I even try?" I mumble. "They might....you never know?" He said trying to sound hopeful. "Fine I'll come" I groan. He runs downstairs eager to see if he'll get adopted. I drag myself out of bed and stick on some jeans and a teeshirt. Then I walk into the small bathroom that matches the egually small bedroom that I share with the other boys at the orphanage. I look into the mirror to see.....BLACK EYES stareing back at me!!!!!!!!!! *since when do I have black eyes?* I think *and where are the pupils?.....what's happening to me?* "Kiero!!!!!!!" *oh no!, what am I gonna do?* Thinking fast I grab some sunglasses off a dresser, quickly put them on and run downstairs.  
  
When I get downstairs I see these nice lookin couple. You know the kind that look like they live in a little house with a white picket fence. They are lookin over all the kids when I step into the room. They look up at me and I see the womans eyes light up she whispers somethin that I can't quite hear in her husband's ear. They start comin towards me, I'm so nervous I start shakin. "Hello" says the woman cheerfully. "What's your name?". "mmm.....my name iii..is Kiero miss." I stutter. " O is'nt he soooo cute" she says to the man. "yes, he is Emily" says the man smiling. They call over the headmaster Mrs. Zolco. "excuse me but we would like to adopt Kiero" says Jonathan. "you want to adopt that one?........well you might want to take a look at his papers, I'm sure you'll change your mind once you see them." Says Mrs. Zolco. I sigh knowing that she's probably right. Mrs. Zolco goes into her office and takes out a large manilla folder, she hands it to Jonathan. Jonathan's eyes go wide as he reads the papers. I think this is it their going to pick some other kid. Just as I'm about to walk back upstairs Emily says, "wait, can't we still adopt him?....... I mean we could help him........ and well Jonathan he looks like he really needs somebody." "Well Emily I don't know, well if you think we can help him I guess it would be okay." Jonathan says his face breaking into a smile. "Yes, yes Mrs. Zolco we'd like to adopt Kiero." By this time I'm practicaly bouncing with excitement. I'm finally getting out of here I'm finally leaving I think. "your really sure about this?" askes Mrs. Zolco incrediously. "Yes we are". Says Emily firmly. " Well okay but don't say I didn't warn you." ''Well okay then Kiero go upstairs and start to pack your things", Says Mrs. Zolco. "YES MA'AM!!!!" I say jumping with joy. I dash up the stairs thinking finally I'm going to have a real home..... 


End file.
